


If You Could See Inside my Soul

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times, marking kink, thoughts about possession and BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if every encounter flirted with some of his darker instincts, Bruce was completely unwilling to let go. Written for the BruceDickFest on Tumblr.</p><p>Prompt: #48. “And my better judgement tells me to say no” [Jerry Garcia Band - Poison Love]</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Could See Inside my Soul

_“And my better judgement tells me to say no” [Jerry Garcia Band - Poison Love]_

—

Bruce wouldn’t have categorized their relationship as a mistake, but he would have considered it as something that shouldn’t have happened. He should have been stronger, should have walked away when Dick had pressed up against him and stolen a kiss. He shouldn’t have encouraged this relationship that had developed between them. There were many, many times where he had entertained the notion of walking away, of breaking it off with Dick. Bruce had imagined multiple scenarios, constructed numerous speeches and practiced them all in his mind, which was where they stayed.

 

As much as every ounce of his common sense told him that continuing his relationship with Dick was dangerous, Bruce didn’t want their relationship to end. Even if every encounter flirted with some of his darker instincts, Bruce was completely unwilling to let go. Every kiss and encounter made the sly voice in his head grow louder, its smooth whispers tempting him to carry out its wishes - to push Dick down on the bed,  tie him up, dominate him, mark him, let the world and everyone in it know that Dick Grayson was his and only his.

 

It surged up in him when Dick let out a throaty cry underneath him, face flushed pink and pressing into the dark sheets. Locks of hair were plastered against his lover’s forehead, more of their brethren joining as Dick’s head thrashed back and forth in desperate pleasure. Bruce’s fingers twitched against the bed, wanting to hold Dick still with one hand wrapped around his neck, grip tight enough to leave his mark - angry red stripes that would deepen into bruised purple. Or maybe he could roll them over so that he was on his back, and Dick was riding him. Dick did love it when he was allowed to take control during their lovemaking. Then Bruce could hold onto his lover’s quivering thighs and leave scratch marks there. Dick would hiss in mingled pain and pleasure,  moving more frantically as the fingernails bit into his skin to leave behind red welts, scratches that were just deep enough to draw blood.

 

A heated palm pressed against the side of his face, startling him out of his thoughts. Clear blue eyes glittered in the low light, body shifting minutely as Dick whispered, “Stay with me Bruce.” As he peered down into Dick’s eyes, Bruce knew that this was the reason why he couldn’t bring himself to walk away. No matter how great the temptation was, he didn’t want to be in a situation where he couldn’t see that look in Dick’s eyes - where he was irreplaceable, where he was loved. Bruce kept their gazes locked and dropped down to his elbows, fingers reaching out to tangle themselves in Dick’s hair. He began to thrust again - slower and more focused - come and lube enabling every motion to be smooth as silk. He felt Dick’s fingers curl against his cheek, nails scratching against his stubble in the most pleasurable of ways.

 

“I’m right here.” Dick’s whisper hitched as Bruce thrust in harder, “I’m not…going anywhere.” Bruce nodded, the feverish lust burning through him. His grip on Dick’s hair tightened, pulling his head back to reveal the line of his neck. If he couldn’t mark Dick in other ways, at the very least he was going to leave his mark here. Bruce attached his lips to a spot too high on Dick’s neck and began to bite and suckle a red mark onto the dark skin. Dick moaned, toes curling against the back of his lover’s thighs. “B-bruce. Not that high.” 

 

He knew that, knew it very well. Bruce knew that while Dick was letting him get away with it right now, in the morning his lover was going to be mad at him. Because the spot was too high to be covered up with a turtleneck and Dick was going to have to use make up that still wouldn’t completely hide the dark bruise. But that was exactly what Bruce wanted. He wanted his mark to be seen and acknowledged, not hidden behind cloth or foundation. But maybe one day soon, he would manage to persuade Dick into trying out other kinds of acts. The kind where he could leave his marks in other places besides his neck. Bruce licked his lips at the thought, hips thrusting in hard as he imagined the sight. Wrists bruised thanks to struggling too hard against handcuffs or rope, grip marks on his thighs, ass turned red after a thorough spanking, crop marks spread over his scarred back, bite marks over Dick’s thighs…

 

Bruce buried his face against Dick’s ear and groaned quietly, knowing that it was only a matter of time till he gave in to his darker wishes. And once he did submit to those desires, who knew what would follow? Even he couldn’t tell how deep his desires went when it came to Dick. There was only the sinking feeling that he wanted to keep his beautiful bird with him, even if it meant clipping his wings and hurting him to do so. 

 

“Right….here…” Dick moaned loudly, body arching up into him as he came messily between them.  The gust of breath blowing past his ear and neck, Dick’s body rolling against him, the sticky come on his stomach, Dick’s muscles squeezing his cock - Bruce came with a guttural moan that shook him down to his core. He came deep inside of his lover, hips rocking up more in an effort to spill his come even deeper inside of Dick. The force of his orgasm left him breathless, body taut on top of Dick as he tried to get some semblance of control back. While he was waiting for his body to stop trembling, Dick’s hands ran soothingly up and down his back, petting him as he whispered again, “I’m right here…I’m not going anywhere.” 

 

 _‘But how long will you stay here?’_  Bruce couldn’t help but think as he kissed the darkening hickey on Dick’s neck.


End file.
